If He Had a Heart
by Ambur
Summary: Yes, if Smaug the desolator had a heart, it would have broken into a thousand pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first Hobbit fic. I am mostly a Sherolly writer, but I do dabble in other fandoms. This one is going to be angsty and I've been thinking about it for awhile. I just had to get it out. I hope you enjoy this and if you do, I will make it a multi chapter fic.

Thanks for giving it a shot!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

He was watching her again. He had been watching her for a long time now. Her grief was just too much for her to overcome. He knew it was his fault, yet he could not, would not ever give her up. She was the most precious of all his prized possessions.

He remembered the first time that he had laid eyes on her. He knew he had to have her. Whatever it took, he would have her. So he invoked the most powerful magic that he could and it had worked. He had hidden his true self behind a mask of charm and handsomeness. He knew she would be easy to woo. She was nothing more than a child compared to the others of her kind.

He remembered the lyrical sound of her laughter and how her russet colored hair would shine so brightly in the sunlight. But it had been a long time since he had heard her laugh. Now all he heard were her soft cries, begging, pleading with him to release her. If he had a heart, he would swear that she was twisting a knife so deeply into it that she was ripping into his very soul. But alas, he had no heart, or at least that is what he tried to tell himself.

She was dying, this much he knew. Her grief would take her from him as surely as the moon would rise and give its silvery white light over the landscape but still he could not be moved to let her go. His mind and non exsistant heart would wage war within him. Would it not be better to let her go back to her people, to feel the warm sunlight on her face again, to let her live freely again and just watch her from afar instead of letting the darkness within her take her from him forever?

But no he knew that he would not, could not let her go. He had killed many of her kind who had tried to come and take her back. She had cried and pleaded with him, begging for mercy and for the lives of her people to be spared.

He had told her that they would never stop hunting them so he must make anexample of them. Her people must understand that death would be the only thing to come to them should they ever try and take back what belonged to him. And she did belong to him, whether she accepted it or not.

It had been awhile since any of her kind had come for her and tried to rescue her. So she had finally accepted her fate or so he had thought. But then she slowly began to wither away from what she had been. He had heard the tales of how grief could so easily take her kind and they would simply fade away.

She was crying softly in the shadows, lying curled in a ball against the cold dank stone. He lumbered towards her, but stopped. She would need tenderness now. Even if she did not want it from him, she still needed it. Slowly he closed his eyes and spoke the dark magic that would change him into the guise he had first used to trap her. It was excruciatingly painful, but it was worth it a thousand times over if it meant only that he could hold her in his arms again.

He cried out as his body twisted and jerked painfully. His bones and muscles ripping and breaking into their new shapes as the hot searing pain of their re-healing tore through his body. He pitched forward onto the floor made up of gold and precious gemstones that had surrounded him for nearly 60 years. He convulsed and twisted violently until finally, his body had finished its transformation.

He pushed himself up onto his newly formed hands and knees struggling to catch his breath as he stared hard into the darkened corner. Even in the darkness he could see clearly her small form trembling as it shook from her sobs. Though his body had changed, his senses remained the same as always.

He pushed himself up onto his feet and took a step. He stumbled slightly; it always took him a few moments to get his bearings upon two legs.

The mist rose from his body as the bitingly cold air mixed with his tremendous body heat. He took another step and the newly grown mop of brown curls fell forward into his green eyes. He brushed the hair from his eyes with his large newly formed hands and moved towards her slowly. He could see her body stiffen as she heard his approach. She was elf kind after all and her senses were even better than his own. When he reached her he knelt down beside her.

"Tauriel…" He called softly, the rumble of his deep baritone filling the massive hall.

"Even now you cannot leave me in peace." She said softly, her voice strained by her tears. "Have you no pity, no mercy? Can't you let me die in the comfort of my own dreams?"

He did not answer her. He moved to lie down beside her. She attempted futilely to move away from him as she always did. He did not know why she even tried, but she did every time. He easily overpowered her when he placed his arm around her and with a tenderness that he would not be able to have were he in his true form. Smaug the Terrible, Smaug the destoyer of men, pulled the small elvish woman that he prized with every fiber of his being back against his warm body. He folded himself around her, holding her to him. Her tears increased and her small body shook more violently with her sorrow and pain as the light within her diminished even more.

Yes, if Smaug the desolator had a heart, it would have broken into a thousand pieces.

* * *

Leave a review please? Hugs!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for giving this a shot! And thanks for your reviews and follows! I hope you will stay with me for the long run. I have several ideas for this story that will come into play. I want to say upfront that I will be taking liberties with the movie and the book. I will be changes things to suit my own plot and my direction of this.**

**This chapter will consist of building the storyline. There is not a lot of Smaug in this chapter, but I do hope you will bear with me as I build this story. Also, I have to say that I am shamelessly in love with Richard Armitage as well as Ben Cumberbatch. So there will be a lot of Thorin in this story as well.**

**Anyways, I hope that you all will continue to enjoy this story!**

* * *

_**Present**_

Tauriel stirred in her sleep. It had taken a few hours for her to finally give into her exhaustion and fall asleep in her captor's arms. She was no longer shivering, the heat of his naked body wrapped around her had warmed her, but still she stirred. She was mumbling and crying softly in her own language and Smaug could not understand her. He longed to know for whom she was crying. Was it a lover? Her brother? Father or mother?

On a few occasions he had made out the name Legolas as it had escaped her lips during her sleep. He knew the name. It was the name of the elvish Princling, the son of the King of Mirkwood, Thranduill. But she did not call to Legolas as one would a lover. This Legoals was nothing more than a friend, perhaps even one she loved as a brother.

This is what saved Thranduil's Kingdom from being burned to ashes. Had she loved this Legolas as a lover, nothing would have stopped Smaug from tearing the forest apart to find him and turn him to ash where he stood.

Smaug was tired. He tightened his arms around the sleeping she elf and inhaled deeply. Her scent was mouth watering. She smelled of the forest and of lilac. He placed his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes. Dragons rarely dreamed, but this time Smaug did dream. In his sleep, his mind took him back many years before to when he first beheld his most precious possession. And in his sleep he stirred at the memory of her beauty and what he had to do to take her as his own.

* * *

_**160 years ago…**_

"We must do something to ease the suffering of the people. So much has been lost." Tauriel said

Legolas shook his head. "My father will not allow you to leave the forest to go and help the dwarves." He spat out the last word as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"It is not only for the dwarves that we must offer aid, but for men, women, and children. Smaug did not spare anyone in his fire filled rage. We must do something to help ease the suffering!" She said indignantly.

"You would disobey my commands for those who are not your own?" Thranduil asked coming from behind.

Tauriel turned and looked at him with a defiant expression. "It is wrong to not help! Smaug has hidden himself away with his plunder deep within the mountain. What danger is there to your people now my Lord? Why can we not go to those who need help?"

Thranduil looked bored. "What do I care of the lives of men and dwarves? I look to my own kind to keep safe and under my care."

"Then you are wrong my Lord!" Tauriel cried with emotion. "We are a part of this world. We share in its difficulties and joys just as men and dwarves do."

Thranduil smiled warmly at her. A sigh of parental patience escaped from his lips. "And what would you have me to do then Tauriel?"

"I would have you give me your leave my Lord along with a few others of my kin to go into the destroyed villages and bring much needed food and medicine. Perhaps we could help rebuild the many homes that were lost in the fires."

"You are the Captain of my guard. What of my borders?" Thranduil asked.

"My Lord, your son is more than capable of protecting your borders in my stead."

Thranduil chuckled. "My son will wish to follow you, is that not right Legolas?"

Legolas stepped forward. "If by your leave my Lord."

Thranduil sighed again. "Very well." He waved a dismissive hand. "Take no more than ten of my guard along with what supplies you feel you will need. But stay no more than a week's time."

"Thank you." Tauriel said turning to go.

"Tauriel." Thranduil called after her. "Do not forget the promise made to a dying father many years before. I swore to him that I would protect you as my own. Do not think by this small victory that I have lessened my hold on my oath."

"No my Lord." She said quickly and smiled before turning to leave.

"She is so young and knows so little of the world." Thranduil remarked to his son. "She chooses her heart over wisdom too often. Watch her Legolas. Do not let her be blinded by her emotions."

* * *

Thorin walked among the many that lay dead and dying on the streets. Smaug had not only taken the Lonely Mountain and left devastation in its wake, but he had destroyed the surveying towns of men as well. Thorin heard the weeping of the women and the cries of the children as he walked solemnly through the littered streets. He felt Balin approach and step in stride beside him.

"Where shall we go?" Balin asked.

"Does it matter? We will go wherever we can scrape out a living." Thorin said. "I suppose we can go to the Blue Mountains and make a home there."

"We will go wherever you lead." Balin said.

Thorin stopped and looked at him for the first time. "Thank you my friend." He paused when he saw that Balin had been wounded across the head. "You must get that seen about."

"Just a scratch my lad. I'll be alright." Balin responded. "Such horror and turmoil everywhere. Even the world of men was not spared Smaug's wrath."

Suddenly, there was a sound that broke through the weeping and pierced through the morning air. Balin turned quickly towards the sound with a puzzled expression. "It cannot be…is that…"

"Elves…"Thorin finished through clenched teeth.

People began to gather around the dwarves whispering and gasping at the approaching sounds of horse steps. The horn pierced through the morning air again and soon the gasps turned to cries of joy.

A townsman appeared from the morning mist running towards the townsfolk. "It's the Elves! They have come with aid! Medicine, food, and supplies."

"A little too late with their aid." Remarked Thorin coldly before turning and walking away.

* * *

The elves set to work quickly, offering food, water, and care to those wounded. They brought supplies for rebuilding and other necessities for the devastated townsfolk. But it was Tauriel alone who saw to the needs of the wounded and broken dwarves.

Thorin watched her as she moved among his people, tending to each dwarf with tenderness and care. She washed and wrapped wounds, administering medicine and kindness.

"She is very beautiful." Balin said.

"Is she? I hadn't noticed." Thorin said.

"Even you with all your dislike of the elves cannot deny her loveliness." Balin pressed. "You have not stopped watching her since she first arrived."

"Don't be a fool." Thorin snapped. "I have little time for the beauty of females, much less for a she elf. What good does her beauty do me?"

"So you admit she is lovely." Balin asked.

"Of course she is lovely. She is elf kind." Thorin admitted begrudgingly. "It is too bad that her beauty is only skin deep."

"Skin deep?" Balin said incredulously. "She is here now in this wasteland surrounded by death and the foul stench of burned flesh offering what help she can. I would say those are the actions are of one who is just as lovely on the inside as she out. If you are not careful my boy, your anger and bitterness will fester and rot within you."

The elder dwarf turned and left Thorin alone without another word. Thorin watched him go but turned back when he heard a feminine voice.

"I am sorry if I have caused strife between you and your kinsmen." Tauriel said holding a basket of food out to him. "I have brought you some food."

"Your presence here makes no difference to me." Thorin said not even looking at her. "And I don't need your provisions."

"Even so, I am sorry. I will leave this with you." She said sitting the basket down. She had just turned to go when she felt a strong hand grasp her wrist. She turned to see Thorin looking up at her with an expression that showed his shame.

"Forgive me." He said. "I am a moody and often a morose dwarf…especially now after such loss and sadness. I do not mean to take it out on you. You have been very kind."

"Thank you." She paused as he had yet to release her. "You do not like elves."

"No more than elves like dwarves my lady." Thorin said. "But I must confess my strongest dislike is for your King."

"You feel he has betrayed you." She asked.

"He betrayed my father and grandfather when he turned his back on us. He refused to help us when Smaug came and nearly wiped us all of the face of this earth."

"He sends aid now." She argued. "Food, water, medicine, and supplies, all from King Thranduil."

Thorin favored her with a rare smile. "And how long did it take you to convince your King to come to our aid?"

Tauriel felt herself blush at his smile and tugged at her wrist which Thorin still held. When he felt her pull, he realized that he still held her to him and he colored, relishing her abruptly.

"What does it matter who the aid was from, it is here and we are here to do what we can." She said, her hand absentmindedly touching the wrist that he had just held.

Both Throin and Tauriel looked at one another, an uncomfortable silence forming between them.

"Tauriel, come!" The voice of Legolas broke through the awkwardness.

Thorin's expression became hard again and he sneered at Legolas who looked back at him with the same expression. "Your Prince calls for you my lady." Thorin said, lifting the basket of food. "My thanks to you again for this."

Legoals came to stand beside Tauriel as she watched Thorin go. "Why do you watch him so?" Legolas asked.

"I like him." She said still watching Thorin walk away. "I think he is handsome and he is very tall for a dwarf. He has a kingly way about him do you not think?"

"I find him dour and brooding." Legoals responded. "And now I am wondering if your mind has been affected by fever, thinking him handsome. He's as ugly as the next dwarf."

She glanced up ant Legolas and smiled. "There is nothing wrong with my mind Legolas. His handsomeness cannot be hidden away simply because he is a dwarf and by your dislike of him."

"Come, there are others who need our help." Legolas said.

Tauriel turned to follow Legolas, but stopped and looked back once more. She watched Thorin until he disappeared around the corner of a ruined structure.

"Tauriel!" Legolas called out impatiently.

She jumped startled by the tone of Legolas's voice. She turned back to look at him and felt herself flush under the scrutiny of his gaze. She followed after him silently with her face turned towards the ground.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks so much to all of you for your lovely reviews and follows! I appreciate it so much! **_

_**IMPORTANT:**_**Please note in the chapters what time period each section is taking place. This whole chapter is in the present, but in past chapters and future chapters I will be jumping around from past to present. If you don't pay attention, some of it might not make sense to you. But this chapter will be easy to follow as it is all in present time.**

**Also just a reminder that I will deviate A LOT from the movie and the book to fit my plot.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Warnings: Mild gore at the end of the chapter.**

**PS: No beta for this story, so excuse the mistakes!**

* * *

_**PRESENT**_

Bilbo after putting his golden ring on, stood behind two elves unseen and watched with anxiety and despair as each dwarf was bound one by one by. The dwarfs were disarmed and herded into a cluster while Thorin and Legolas stood to the side. He moved closer to the two of them as quiet as a mouse hoping to hear the conversation.

"Why do you enter our forest dwarf?" Legolas spat.

"My business is my own elf." Thorin replied with as much vehemence as possible. "I do not expect you to…" His voice suddenly faltered as he stepped closer to Legolas and peered up at him. "You! You are Legolas, son of Thranduil. You came with your kin to provide aid to the city of Dale after Smaug had leveled it."

Legolas blinked, staring hard at Thorin until recognition lit his eyes. His face became tight. "I remember your face now as well Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin turned and looked around at the company of elves.

"She is not here." Legolas said softly.

Throin looked back sharply and swallowed. "I am sure I do not know of whom you speak."

Legolas shook his head. "Not only a thief, but a liar. Do not think your attraction of her went unnoticed dwarf or hers for you. Though I cannot imagine why nor see anything of use in you."

"You said she is not here." Thorin said ignoring his insult. "Where is she?"

Legolas swallowed hard no longer able to keep eye contact with Thorin. He turned away and said nothing. Throin stepped towards him again.

"Where is she, elf?" Thorin demanded.

Legolas still did not answer. He kept his back to Thorin. Thorin could feel the anxiety and dread begin to wash over him. He turned frantically to look at the other elves who were staring at both Legolas and Thorin.

"Where is the Lady Tauriel?" Thorin demanded, stepping forward and towards the elves who stood silent. "Where is she?" He yelled staring from one expressionless face to another. He turned back to Legolas and stalked towards him, placing his hand on the elf's arm. "Please…I know that there is no love lost between us, but I must know where she is…what has happened to her…Legolas please speak."

Legolas turned slowly and seemed to be unaware that Thorin was holding his arm. There were unshed tears in the Prince's eyes. Thorin's eyes widened and he stepped back in horror.

"No…she cannot be…"Thorin found he could not find the words.

An elf from behind him stepped forward and said the words that Legolas could not. "She was taken…long ago…"

Thorin whirled around. "Taken? By whom? Taken where? To what purpose?"

Oropher glanced at Legolas who nodded. "She was taken by Smaug into the Lonely Mountain 153 years ago."

Thorin reared back slightly. "Smaug…" He repeated softly. "Smaug…" He looked up at Oropher. "Why was she taken?"

"Because he is a dragon." Legolas said softly. "And they covet what is most beautiful and precious in the world."

"Why did you not save her from him?" Thorin asked, his voice wavering with emotion. "How could you let that beast have her?"

"Do you not think we tried?" Legolas shouted. "We tried over and over again and were thwarted every time. We lost hundreds trying to take her back from the fiend. And now it is too late…much too late. The only peace I have is that she no longer suffers."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked barely above a whisper.

Legolas started to speak, but could not, the grief was threatening to engulf him again.

"She has passed on from this world." Oropher said.

"Dead?" Thorin asked.

Oropher shook his head. "In her grief, she faded from this life."

Thorin looked at Legolas, his eyes pleading with him to say different. "She is gone…" Thorin said. "And I never told her…." He stopped swallowing hard. He looked over at his dwarven friends who all stared at him in confusion with the exception of Balin who wore his grief on his face.

"I…"Thorin paused. "Let us be done with this elf. Take us where you will." His voice was hard and angry.

"We will take them to the King." Legolas said to his kin.

* * *

Thranduil waited silently for Thorin to answer his question. The dwarf stared ahead with a troubled expression. He turned to look at his son who stood beside the throne also with a troubled expression.

"I will have you tell me what has conspired between the two of you, for both of you look as solemn as the grave." Thranduil said.

Thorin seemed to stir at his voice and looked up at the elven King. "What?"

Thranduil frowned. "What is the meaning of this dourness? Legolas? Speak!"

"I…he…"Legolas seemed to have trouble finding the words.

"He informed me of the fate of an old acquaintance." Thorin spoke for him. "One of whom we were both fond of."

"You speak of Tauriel?" Thranduil said with a gentleness that surprised his son. "What was she to you dwarf?"

"Star light…" Thorin said. "An unrivaled beauty whose heart was a fair as was her face."

Thranduil's expression became incredulous. "You…loved her?"

Thorin looked up at Thranduil, the emotion clearly evident on his face. "Yes by Aule! And I was a fool for never telling her, though it would've mattered not to her."

Suddenly Thorin began to pace. "Why do you ask me these questions. Surely the great Thranduil could not be made to care what is in a dwarf's heart. Speak what is truly on your mind. You wish to know of my quest I am sure, but I will not tell you. As I told your son, my business is my own."

Thranduil regarded him for a moment. "Very well, I will speak to you of your quest. But I already know its purpose. You would seek to claim back the Kingdom that belonged to your grandfather. You come here in the pretense of honor and glory, but I know your heart. The arkenstone is truly what you desire for you believe it will bestow upon you the right to rule."

"I do not need that stone to bestow upon me the right. I am the true heir and I will see my grandfather's and my father's Kingdom restored and our homeland returned to my people."

Thranduil waved his hand dismissively. "Alright perhaps your quest does contain an honorable purpose, but do not think to deceive me dwarf. I know that you do in fact yearn for the arkenstone. I have a proposition to make."

Thorin smiled knowingly. "I am listening."

"There are gems that I greatly desire as well buried underneath the Lonely Mountain. Great white and silver stones, made from starlight. My heart desires them as your does the arkenstone. I will give you weapons, supplies, anything you need for your quest if you will return to me what is mine."

Thorin started to speak, but paused. He stepped towards Thranduil and spoke. "Before I give you my answer…I have a question."

Thranduil nodded. "Very well."

"One of your elves tells me she would have succumbed to grief…how long would she have had to stay with that beast? How long would she have been alone and suffered?"

Thranduil's expression became guarded, but the grief shone bright in his eyes. "Why do you ask me this? What difference would it make to you? Would it lessen your grief any?"

"I cannot bear the thought of her lingering in the dark with that wretched creature." Thorin said, his eyes simmering with unshed tears. "I know you have no love for my kind and I no love for yours, but I am no fool. I can see the pain on your face at the mere memory of her. We share the same pain…if through your hatred of me you could find some pity within you to put me from my misery…please…I must know…tell me she did not suffer long."

Thranduil swallowed hard and turned away from Thorin. He walked slowly back to his throne. He took several deep breaths to calm his mind. He knew in his heart that he could give Thorin no absolute answer, but he also knew that Tauriel's suffering would have been great indeed. She could have lingered many years in her grief before finally passing on into peace.

And though Thranduil did not have any love for dwarves he could indeed feel pity in his heart for this dwarf that stood before him so clearly with sickness of heart. The dwarf did love Tauriel and she had been fond of him.

Thranduil turned and sat down on his thrown. It was not in an elf's nature to be deceitful, but on this day, Thranduil had no difficulties in being so.

"She did not linger long Thorin Oakenshield. Her grief would have saved her from Smaug shortly after he had taken her."

Thorn's body at once eased. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply his relief. The tears he had been holding at bay rolled down his cheeks. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Thranduil. "Thank you."

Thranduil bowed his head slightly. "I have given you your answer, now you will answer me. What say you? Will you accept my offer in return for what is mine?"

Thorin swallowed hard. Every inch of him was screaming to throw the offer back into the elf king's face. Thranduil had refused to come when Smaug had attacked the Lonely Mountain. He had turned his back on the dwarves and betrayed them all, but yet he had sent aid later.

Thorin was sure that was because of the pleading of Tauriel, but help came none the less.

"Very well. I accept." Thorin said though the words tasted bitter in his mouth.

* * *

Fili and Kili stood beside Balin watching Thorin speaking with Legolas while elves were loading boats with supplies needed for the journey.

"Why are we accepting help from the elves?" Fili asked Balin. "Uncle says that they are the ones who betrayed us to begin with?"

"Let the past stay in the past lad. They are offering us much needed help now and ask only for what is theirs to be returned." The elder dwarf answered.

"But what if they betray us again?" Fili asked.

Balin sighed. "Thranduil never betrayed us boy. What good would it have done to send his people to help in the fight with Smaug? It would have brought nothing but more death. Elves would be turned to ash as well as men and dwarves. The elven King made a decision for his people and found the risk too great. Afterwards, he sent aid to Dale and the dwarves."

Fili looked at Balin as if he were still not convinced but said nothing more about it. Instead he asked another question. "Who is Tauriel?"

Balin's expression became a sad one. "She was a lovely creature. She was kind and brave and…that is all I will say about it lad. Do not ask me again."

Fili nodded. "Alright."

"And if you are wise, you will not speak her name to Thorin." Balin added warily.

Dwalin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and Oin came to stand beside Kili, Fili, and Balin.

"Did you ever believe that Thorin Oakenshield would willing accept the help of elves?" Bifur asked.

"No and I still cannot believe it!" Dwalin spat. "This is madness is what it is! Trusting these pointy eared mercenaries!"

"Peace brother." Balin warned. "These pointy eared mercenaries can hear so well they could find you by your breath in the dark. I for one and thankful to have the supplies they offer."

"Thankful until they stab you in the back!" Dwalin snapped.

"If I were going to stab you Master Dwarf, I would not do so in your back." Oropher said from behind coming to stand beside them. The dark haired elf smiled cheerfully down at the sour dwarf. "Does it not take more energy to maintain your cynicism and mistrust than it would to attempt to see the good in others?"

"Goodness is of little use in the world laddie!" Dwalin said. "This world is hard and unforgiving so you must be as well or else get crushed under foot."

Before Oropher could respond, Thorin called to Dwalin.

"Dwalin!" Thorin called out. "Find Bilbo and let us go."

* * *

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably as Thranduil stared down at him from his throne. "Um yes…so I should probably get back to the others."

"Why a hobbit?" Thranduil asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Mithrandir choosing a hobbit. Why do you think that was?" The elf King asked.

"Um…I think because I am small and light on my feet…I'm not really sure." Bilbo admitted.

Thranduil smiled. "Mithrandir is wise. Whatever his reasons they are sound. You are a very brave little creature."

"Well I don't know about that. I…"

"My son has told me that you slayed three of the giant spiders on your own." Thranduil said. "That, little hobbit takes courage for one as small as you."

"Yes well I couldn't leave my friends now could I?" Bilbo said clearly uncomfortable with the King's appraisal of him.

"You still have a part to play in all of this Bilbo Baggins of Bag End." Said the King. "I have learned in my long life to never underestimate simply because of size or gender for that matter. I have heard of the courage of hobbits long before I ever laid eyes on one. You will do great things little Hobbit, great things indeed." Thranduil stood and waved his hand, summoning a servant who was standing close by. The elf came forward carrying a small silver bottle. Thranduil took it from him and approached Bilbo.

"Take this Bilbo Baggins." Thranduil said handing it to the hobbit.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked staring at the beauty of the carvings on the bottle.

"It is an ancient elvish remedy. Use but a drop and it will heal the deepest wound or sickness. It is a very rare elixir and there is little of it left in Middle Earth. Use it wisely little hobbit. Now go and join your friends. I bid you farewell."

Bilbo looked up at the King and back down at the bottle in his hands. "Thank you." He said softly and turned without another word and left the King.

* * *

Smaug tugged at the chain which was embedded in the stone to make sure that it still held tight. He turned and walked back to Tauriel who was still huddled in the corner, her back to him. Smaug picked up the chain closest to her and pulled testing the strength of it. It held firm. Slowly he reached down and grasped her ankle and tugged at the shackle around it. It too held strong.

He traced his finger along the side of her foot. He enjoyed how small and dainty her foot looked in his hand. Slowly he ran his finger up the pad of her foot watching closely for any reaction from her. She gave him none. She was used to him touching her whenever he pleased and this time was no different. She could not physically stop him, but she did not have to give him any more power over her by reacting to him.

He sighed deeply when she did not stir. He placed her foot back gently and knelt down beside her. He ran his fingers through her silky hair before brushing it back and away from her face with his hand. He leaned over her and placed a kiss on her temple. Still she did not stir.

"Why can you not accept me?" He asked her softly. "After all the years. I have given you everything that you could possibly desire."

"Except for the one thing I want most of all." She answered him.

"I will never give you your freedom Tauriel."

"And I will never accept you…not ever…you are vile and wicked." She spat out still facing away from him. "I hate you. I will always hate you."

"What if the price of your freedom was your love?" He asked.

She laughed without humor. "You, who has no heart, you, who are incapable of mercy? You who is incapable of love? What good would it do you to have my heart? Your heart is cold…a barren wasteland full of nothing but blackness and evil. I do not need you to give me my freedom. I am dying! Soon I will be rid of you and free."

Smaug sighed deeply, stroking her hair gently. He kissed her once more and stood, moving away from her.

He stood in the middle of the great treasure hall and waited. Suddenly, his body convulsed, pitching him forward. He cried out in agony as his body began to change. His muscles and tendons ripped from the sockets and joints. His bones began to elongate themselves. His flesh began to tear away from his body to be replaced with scales.

He cried out over and over as the horrendous pain tore through his body, jerking and tossing him about. He ripped at the mop of brown curls on his head, crying out as he ripped the hair from the roots. The skin at his skull split and the scales underneath protruded growing in size. He cried out over and over until his cries became roars that thundered through the mountain shaking it down to its very foundation. Soon the great beast collapsed to the golden floor, gasping for air. Overcome by exhaustion Smaug did not even bother to cover himself with his gold and jewels. His eyes closed and his breath slowed as sleep overtook him once more.

* * *

**Leave a review please! Thanks again and hugs!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks again for your lovely reviews and follows! It is much appreciated. Mostly Smaug this chapter...**_

_**I also noticed that in my time line I had been putting 60 years when I meant 160...so I fixed it...**_

_**Thanks again!**_

* * *

_**160 years ago**_

The destruction of Dale was too great. It would take much more to build than the surviving people had left in them to do so. It was decided by the Lord of the City to abandon Dale and try to rebuild anew someplace else, perhaps close to Lake Town.

"We cannot go with them to Lake Town." Legolas said to Tauriel as she packed up her belongings.

"We must go Legolas. Their need is still so great."

"And they will find help and shelter from their kin at Lake Town. My father gave us a week and no longer. We must leave today."

"Then you must give my apologies to the King because I will not be returning to Mirkwood, not today." She said stubbornly.

"Stubborn female!" Legolas snapped. "You only wish to go because of that dwarf you are so infatuated with."

"No Legolas, I go because it is the right thing to do. Our King was very generous in the supplies and food that he sent, but it is far from enough. We have an obligation to help these people. Are we not all part of the same world?"

Legolas sighed. "Father will be angry that you have disobeyed him. He will send me or perhaps others in the guard to collect you. Tauriel, I don't want to have to come back for you and use force to bring you home." He shook his head. "I should make you come now. He will be angry with me that I did not."

"Unless you are prepared to toss me over your shoulder and bind me to my horse, then I will be staying with the mortals." She said.

"I am tempted to do just that, you are so stubborn!" He snapped before a small smile crept over his features. "You are my best friend and Captain of my father's guard. I trust you to make the right decisions and follow what is in your heart. If you wish to stay with the mortals and dwarves, then I will not try to persuade you otherwise."

Tauriel smiled warmly and through her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He embraced her back and held her tightly for a moment before releasing her. "Just do not be angry with me when I return and toss you over my shoulder, bind you to your horse and bring you home where you belong."

They both laughed and embraced each other once again. "Watch yourself Tauriel." Legolas said as he grasped the reins of his horse.

"I will. Be safe Legolas." She said smiling.

Legolas climbed onto his horse and nodded to the rest of the elven riders. They each one began to ride away at a slow trot, waiting for Legolas to join them. He looked back at Tauriel once more and smiled before turning and riding away. He rode at a gallop and the rest of the elves followed after him.

"You risk the anger of your King to stay here." The deep baritone voice of Thorin spoke from behind her. "Why?"

Tauriel turned and regarded him. "Because it is the right thing to do." She stepped closer to him. "Why do you stay? Why do you and your kin not go for the Blue mountains as you have said you would?"

He shrugged. "We will go in our own good time. But you are right, staying to help is indeed the right thing to do and we will do it."

* * *

Smaug was hungry and annoyed. It had been a month since he had destroyed the city of Dale and taken the Lonely Mountain. He had gorged himself that day on dwarf and man flesh. He was certain that he had taken in enough nourishment to last him a very long sleep. He lay in a massive curled ball covered by the gold and jewels that he had stolen from the dwarven King when he had taken his kingdom. Perhaps he had not feasted as much as he had first thought. He couldn't really remember what all he had eaten. He hadn't paid that much attention in his path of destruction. One eaten dwarf was the same as a dead dwarf, just as an eaten man was the same as a dead man. It made no difference to Smaug.

The great dragon stretched his long reptilian body, curling his taloned toes. A deep sigh rumbled free from him and he stood slowly. The gold and treasure poured over his body as a flowing river. He stood to his impressive full height and yawned. "Blast…" He mumbled.

Taking a step forward, the great beast stumbled a bit from his deep slumber. As he got his bearings, he shook his head trying to awaken himself more. "This is most inconvenient stomach. I was resting so well. Could this not wait a little longer?"

A deep rumble was heard from the beast's lower region and his sighed. "Very well." He said taking another step up onto the stone platform. "But what to eat? Perhaps some antelope flesh? A few dozen jack rabbits?"

He stepped completely upon the stone landing and began to make his way through the city made of stone. "Where would I find a dozen jack rabbits? No, it won't do." He climbed up several stone archways. "Perhaps some horse flesh, though I don't really care for horse flesh…not enough fat…too much muscle."

He climbed onto a massive stone walk way, one that would take him to the ruined stone doorway that led into the great hall of the King. "I must go unseen. I do not want my rest desiturbed by sqwauking, sniveling, cowardly men."

Smaug reached the outside, open his massive wings and leapt into the air. He flew high above the mountain behind cloud cover and flew over the abandoned city of Dale. He laughed loudly. "Yessss….you were wise to run away like the sniveling cowards that you are! But where did you go? To Lake town perhaps to lick your wounds or did you run farther away than that?"

He swooped down just underneath the clouds and flew towards Lake Town, his curiosity getting the better of him. The clouds began to swell around him and the sky began to darken as a storm was rolling in. It's almost as if the fates were with him, offering him concealment as he flew towards the unsuspecting town.

He was there within moments and took his place within the cover of near by stones and rock. The rain was coming down hard, but it did not affect his vision. A dragons sense of sight was unparalleled even greater than the senses of the elves, as well as a dragon's sense of hearing and smell. He watched as a large group of weary travelers trudged slowly towards the bridges of Lake Town. He could not have been more pleased with the devastation and despair and he saw within their faces. He recognized at once the small group of dwarves that travelled with the men, women, and children. His keen eyes searched for Thorin, the dwarf prince within the crowd, but his eyes caught sight of something else.

The dragon's eyes widened and he leaned forward from where he was perched. His sharp intake of breath was followed with a sigh. "Exquisite…oh lovely…glorious…stunning…" He mumbled softly as his tongue clicked against his fanged teeth.

"She is like starlight…" Smaug said softly, his eyes never blinking afraid that she would disappear from his sight. "She is the most beautiful of all treasures…" His wings spread as he prepared for flight. "And I must have her…" He growled. "No matter the cost…I must have her for my collection of treasures. She will be the crowned jewel."

The rumbling in his stomach forgotten, he rose higher and higher into the air until he was once again covered by the dark clouds of the storm. He flew over the unsuspecting group, keeping his keen eyes on the elf within the travelers. "What's this?" He hissed in annoyance. "Why does she keep the company of dwarves? Why does she walk with Thorin?"

Smaug watched for the next several hours the movement of the she elf as she went about the town of men, seeing to the needs of others. He stayed high above the clouds looking down upon her. He watched her as she tended to the children of exhausted, sick, and down trodden parents. He watched her as she kept the company of dwarves and of Thorin in particular. He watched her as as the sun set and gave rise to the silvery light of the moon. He watched her until sleep overtook her and she lay down and closed her eyes.

He watched her until the moon began to set in preparation for the light of the oncoming day. As the sun rose in the sky, Smaug rose high in the sky and flew back towards his mountain. His cunning mind was already spinning its wheels on how he could possess her. Though he was a great and powerful beast, with the strength and power to level cities and decimate the earth, he did not want a war with the Elves.

No, he must think if some other way to take her without involving her kin. But what could he do? His great size would foretell of his coming from miles away without the cover of clouds or darkened skies. He decided that he must sleep on it, for it was when he dreamed that his mind concocted his most ingenius of plans.

_And dream he did._ He dreamed of fire and darkness. He dreamed of a shadow that would cover middle earth. He dreamed of a small golden ring and of the great eye of fire. And then out of the smoke and darkness, he heard a voice whispering to him, calling him, beckoning him to listen.

Smaug moved slowly as one often does in dreams through the thick smoke and blackness that surrounded him. He walked until he saw a light, the whispers becoming stronger and stronger as he moved forward.

The light before him became a great flash of fire and from the fire came the shape of a shadow. The whispering beckoned him even closer and Smaug moved closer. The whisper called to him again.

"_Smaug…Smaug the terrible, Smaug the maker of all calamities…I know what your dark heart seeks and covets. I know what is in your mind's eye…I can give her to you for all eternity, she will be yours until the end of time, if you will but serve me…"_

Smaug stepped forward. "Who are you?"

Laughter came from the whispering shadow. "_You know who I am Smaug the bringer of despair…do you dare speak my name?"_

Smaug reared back. "You have many names…

"_Oh yes, but there is one name in particular that brings cold fear into the hearts of men…what say you Smaug, the bringer of death…will you serve me? Will you join my cause in exchange for your most prized possession in all the world?"_

"What would I have to do if I serve you?"

_Only that which you already do…bring fire, bring smoke and ash, bring death and despair…_

"And you will give her to me?" Smaug asked stepping towards the light again.

_Pledge your allegiance to me Smaug the merciless and all you need do is to extend your hand and take her…_

"Very well…"Smaug said. "I pledge my allegiance to you. When you call on me, I will answer. I will do all that you ask without question if you can make her mine."

_I will give you the knowledge and power that you will need to make her yours Smaug…but remember your promise to me…to obey me always…_

Smaug bowed his head. "So be it."

Before him, floating eye level appeared a ring, silver in band and the stone was made of ruby. The stone was so red; it looked as if it had been forged from fire.

_Take the ring Smaug…it is yours…my gift to you…_

The dragon reached out his taloned hand and took the ring. When he touched it, the ring immediately began to glow and hum.

_You have only to speak these ancient words of darkness and soon, she will be yours…_

Smaug listened as the whispering shadow began to speak in a very old tongue, one that had not been spoken on middle Earth since the first age. He began to speak the words with the shadow when all of a sudden, his body was gripped with such horrendous pain that he thought he might die from the agony of it. The dragon fell forward onto the ground and howled in pain, his body convulsing and heaving. The shadow began to fade away from him and soon he was left in darkness. He gave one last cry of agony before his eyes snapped open and he bolted upright with as much grace as a creature his size could manage.

He blinked rapidly and searched the treasure room, his eyes peering into every darkened corner for the shadow of fire. When he was certain that he was alone and that he had been dreaming, he contemplated the meaning of the dream. And just as in his dream, even though he was now awake, he could hear the whisper calling out to him from afar.

"So I must travel to Dol guldur…so be it."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review...thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Pay attention to the time line...I switch it up in this chapter. **_

**More plot development here, hope it's not too slow or boring...**

**Thanks to all of you who are reviewing and following! I do appreciate your support of this fic. It does mean a lot! And this is not beta'd and I just skimmed it for proof reading, so I hope there's not too many mistakes.**

**Thanks! Love, hugs, and naked Benedict's to you all and Richard Armitage's should you so wish or whoever you wish...**

* * *

_**Present**_

Legolas and Thorin sat side by side, both as silent as the grave, as if each one were contemplating some form of inner grief and turmoil. Having the dwarf prince ask about Tauriel had reawakened old wounds and the wounds were still raw as they had never fully healed.

And for Thorin, not only did her grieve for her, he suffered regret and thoughts of what if…_what if I had told her…what if I had only had the courage to tell her…could she have loved me…_

As the four elvish boats moved down the river, there appeared before them on the bank a little ways down a large barge that was floating in place.

"That is the barge of the bowman from Lake Town." Oropher called to Legolas from another boat.

Legolas searched the landscape as they approached, his keen eyes sweeping over the rock and woods.

"What would possess the Prince of Mirkwood to take up the company of dwarves?" A male voice called from one of the rocks as they group passed by.

"Bard!" Oropher called out excitedly and leapt gracefully from the boat to the bank. "My friend, how fare you?"

Bard smiled and walked toward Oropher with his hand extended. "I am well and you, my friend?"

"I am on an adventure." Oropher said cheerfully. "We travel with the dwarves as their guard."

Legolas and the other elves steered the four boats towards the bank. As Legolas was climbing from the boat, Oropher called out to him. "Legolas come and meet my friend, the keeper of peace at Lake Town."

"I am hardly the keeper of peace Oropher." Bard said softly.

"You do what you can for the townfolk, do you not? You have become their advocate and protector." Oropher said clasping his arm. "You are a good man."

Bard shrugged. "I do the best I can with what I am given."

Legolas approached them. He greeted Bard as he would one of his own kind, with his hand over his heart and a bow. Bard repeated the gesture as he had seen it many times over the past years. Bard was very well known to the elves of Mirkwood and well liked.

"Why do these dwarves need a guard?" Bard asked. "They look like they are more than capable of protecting themselves, especially that one…" He said pointing to Thorin. "He looks as hard and dour as any I have ever seen."

"His heart troubles him." Oropher said. "As do his thoughts."

"Though he's always brooding." Legolas added.

"We accompany Thorin Oakenshield to the Lonely Mountain." Oropher said.

Bard's eyes widened as his face took on an ashen color. "Are you mad?" He shouted. "Do you know what lies beneath that mountain? Have you not heard the prophecy deep within your woodland realm? If he awakens that beast…nothing but death will follow."

"We will not awaken the beast." Thorin said coming to stand beside Oropher. "Besides, there has been no talk of Smaug for the past sixty years. How do we even know if he is still there?"

"Of course he is still there!" Bard shouted. "He's a dragon. They will guard their plunder till death. You cannot do this! You do not have the right to do this. You will bring death upon us all."

"I have the only right. I am the true heir…the true King under the mountain and I will see our homeland returned to my people. No longer will we wander about as orphans…I will bring my people home." Thorin said determinedly.

"Thranduil cannot be for this. This is madness, surely you must see this." Bard exclaimed.

"My father sent us with aid to help Oakenshield with his quest. We know the dangers, but we are confident that Smaug, should he still be asleep under the mountain, will not be awakened." Legolas said.

"Tell me something Thorin Oakenshield. How do you plan on bringing your people home, reclaiming and rebuilding the city, rebuilding a life for your kin without the great beast hearing you? Do you plan on issuing a decree that all people must move about the mountain as a mouse? He will hear you coming and awaken and then he will lay waste to your kin once again." Bard argued.

"I seek the arkenstone Bargeman. Once I have this in my possession, the whole of my kin will come will I call them. I will bring together the great armies of the seven dwarf families and we will drive Smaug from the mountain." Thorin said confidently.

"This is folly! Not with an army of dwarves and men could you do this." Bard said.

"It will not come to that. "Legolas said. "Do not worry so over things that have not yet come to pass."

"Please my friend, do not think we would willing be the cause of something that could bring about death and destruction to your people." Oropher pleaded.

"Smaug will never know we are there." Thorin said.

"And how can you be so certain?" Bard asked.

"We have a burglar." Thorin said simply.

* * *

_**160 years ago: Dol guldur**_

Smaug moved cautiously over the stone bridge that would lead him inside of the once great fortress. He listened carefully for the whispers, but no longer did he hear them calling to him. He stepped over the threshold and looked up, his eyes sweeping over the grounds.

"I am here." Smaug called out. "I have come."

He was met with silence. He walked further into the grounds, climbing up one side of the ruined wall to peer out over the entire grounds. He called out again.

"I am here! Show yourself!"

Again there was nothing but silence. He sighed deeply beginning to wonder if perhaps he was beginning to show signs of madness. He made his way back down the side of the ruins and was about to make his way back out when he heard a sound. He whirled around quickly. Before him stood a large stone archway that on the inside was nothing but darkness.

Smaug stepped forward and peered into the darkness. "I am here." He whispered.

_As am I…._the voice whispered back at him from the darkness. _I have a gift for you Smaug the magnificent…_

Out of the darkness came a small object. It hit Smaug on his chest before bouncing of and landing on the stone ground. He stepped forward and leaned over the object.

_You know what this is Smaug…take it up, it is yours and it will give you what you desire…._

Smaug reached down and plucked the silver ring with the fire red ruby from the ground. He held it in his massive paw, his eyes taking in its beauty with all the lust and greed of a dragon.

_You remember the words I taught you to speak…_

"Oh yes." Smaug said. "Yessss….She will be mine now?"

_For as long as you wish it…_

"I wish it to be for all eternity."

_Then it will be as you wish…she is yours now and forever…go now and do not forget your oath to me Smaug…_

"I will not forget. I pledge my allegiance to you now and for always for your kindness to me." Smaug said. He bowed his head. "My Lord Sauron…I will await your command."

_Yesssss….good…good…_

* * *

**_Present_**

Bard watched as the two nephews of Thorin regaled his youngest daughter with wild tales of glorious adventures, cave trolls, goblin tunnels, and of a homeland lost long ago. His daughter listened with all of her attention, her own child's imagination bringing the words to life in her mind's eye.

Fili had just begun to regale another story that was of a more lurid subject before he was called down.

"Fili!" Thorin snapped. "That is no tale for a child!"

"Sorry Uncle." Fili said abashed. "Bilbo, come and tell her of the shire."

"Oh yes do!" Tilda said excitedly. "I do so love to hear about places that I have never been."

Bilbo joined them in the corner of the room and began to regale her with his own tales of adventure and Gandalf's fireworks.

Thorin watched as Bard spoke with Oropher and Legolas. He sighed deeply. He was restless and did not wish to stay any longer in Lake Town or the bow man's house. He moved to the window and stared outside, his eyes sweeping over the gloomy and depressed town until his eyes found and rested on a wondrous site in deed. He gasped sharply and turned to look at Bard.

"What?" Bard asked feeling the dwarf's eyes on him.

"What is it Thorin?" Balin asked rising from his seat.

"It is a dwarvish ballista…a wind lance…" Thorin said half in awe.

Balin approached the window quickly and looked out. "Aye…the weapon used to defend the city of Dale when Smaug attacked Erebor."

Tilda got up and quickly came to the window. "Oh yes! The wind lance that fires the black arrows…the arrows that can pierce the dragons hide."

'Had the hearts of men been pure that day, the Lord of Dale's aim would have been true." Thorin said harshly.

"Oh no Master Dwarf." She said. "You are mistaken. The Lord of Dale did hit the dragon, on the underside of his belly. Everyone knows the story."

Throin looked at her and started to speak harshly to her until he saw her sweet, innocent, smiling face. He swallowed down his anger for her sake and smiled gently at her. "No lass that is just one of many tales that have been told about that day."

"Oh…" Tilda said still smiling. "It's a good tale…I like to hear it. I love adventure stories."

Thorin gave Bard a look that told him he wanted to speak to him privately. Balin stepped forward and took the girl's arm. "Then I have many a tale for you little one. Come and keep an old dwarf company."

Thorin watched Balin lead the child away. "We must leave tonight. Which is the quickest route through this city?" Thorin asked.

"You cannot pass without meeting the Master. If you did not have the elves with you, it is possible he would not demand an audience, but as I am sure word has reached him that a company of dwarves has entered his city accompanied by no less than the son of Thranduil…" Bard did not bother to finish his sentence.

Thorin sighed in annoyance. "Fine, if he will demand an audience, then we will give him one tonight. Take me to this Master of Lake Town."

"Very well." Bard replied. As Thorin and the dwarves prepared to go, Bard pulled his son aside. "You know where I have hidden it."

"Yes da…" Bain replied.

"Keep it safe and hidden. And pray that you will not have to use it. You keep your sisters safe."

Bain frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going with them to the Lonely Mountain…I have to make sure that they do not wake him…son…you know what would happen if he is awakened."

The boy nodded and looked at his father with a grim expression. "He will bring fire and death upon us all."

Bard did not acknowledge his son's prediction. "Just keep the arrow safe. Keep it where I told you too and if anything happens, you leave here and take your sisters with you."

Bain shook his head vehemently. "No Da…what about you?"

Bard grabbed his son's shoulders. "Don't worry about me son. I will be fine, you just do as I say and get your sisters out of here. Do you understand?"

Bain nodded. "Yes sir."

"Bowman, we do not have all night." Thorin said.

"I am ready when you are Master Dwarf." Bard said before pulling his son to him. "Remember what I said. Be brave, don't be foolish, and keep your sisters safe. If anything should happen, know that I will find you all and that I love you."

Thorin opened the door and began leading the company of dwarves out of the small house. Legolas and Oropher waited on Bard who was with his daughters. He hugged Sigrid and spoke gently to her. By the expression on her face, it was clear she had discovered her father's mind, but for the sake of Tilda, said nothing. The bow man lifted Tilda into his arms and hugged her, kissing both her cheeks before placing her back on her feet.

"I love you both, be good girls and mind your brother." Bard said as he turned to go.

"We will da…" Sigrid promised trying unsuccessfully to keep the tears from her eyes.

* * *

_**159 years ago**_

"I do not understand why you insist upon going into the towns." Legolas said frowning. "You are the Captain of the guard; following along a trade detail is beneath you."

"I like going into the towns." Tauriel said patiently. "I like to see how the people have rebuilt and prospered after losing so much."

"The dwarf is gone. He has left for the Blue Mountains with his kin. You will never see him again."

Tauriel swallowed. "Then why should you care if I go." She turned and stomped away from him.

Legolas sighed. "Tauriel…I meant no offense…"

"Let her go." Thranduil said coming to stand beside his son. "If she truly cared for this _dwarf…"_ He sneered with a look of distaste. "But I feel surely you must be mistaken. However, if you are not and she is indeed besotted with the dwarf, let her go and see how little he cared for her. That he is not there in the towns, that he is nowhere to be found. It was no trouble for him to leave her. And then she will see how foolish it was to become infatuated with the likes of Thorin, grieve him for a short while, and move on."

Both Legolas and Thranduil watched as Tauriel mounted her horse and rode out ahead of the party of elves. She turned back to see if they had begun following her and felt eyes upon her. She made eye contact with Legolas and narrowed her eyes before abruptly turning her horse and riding on. A company of ten elves followed after her.

Tauriel walked among the people of Lake Town nodding in greeting and stopping to speak with those with whom she remembered after the attack of Smaug. She was delighted to see how well the townsfolk were coming along and spirits seemed to be lifted only a year after the aftermath of such devastation.

She walked for a long time. In truth, she was looking for him…for Thorin. Part of her knew that he was indeed long gone. Gone with the rest of kin to make a new life within the Blue Mountains and that she would most likely never see him again. She knew it was foolish, after all she was elf kind and he was a dwarf and in the world's eyes, they would have made an ugly pair. But in her heart of hearts, she cared not what the world thought. She didn't care what her kin would have thought, and she did not care what her King would have thought. But it mattered little now, Thorin was gone.

"Hello." A male voice spoke behind her.

"Oh!" Tauriel said startled while inwardly kicking herself for allowing herself to be startled when this man could have been a threat to her. She turned around to face him and smiled when she saw him. He was another townsman, granted one that she had never seen before, but by his clothing and bearing, she knew him to be from Lake Town.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said his deep voice rumbling. "You'll forgive me for taking the liberty of speaking to you, but I've never actually seen an elf in person."

Tauriel smiled warmly, feeling herself blush at his appraising gaze. "It is alright. My kind are used to the curiously of men."

The man stepped closer to her and coincidentally further into the light. Tauriel was surprised by his appearance. He was quite handsome, very tall, and of a nice build. He was pale in coloring, but had the loveliest green eyes. His unruly mop of brown curls sat haphazardly on his head.

"I am Aleric." He said smiling shyly.

She bowed her head slightly, placing her hand over her heart. "I am Tauriel."

"T-A-U-R-I—E-L…" Her name rolled of his tongue slowly and almost seductively. "It is a beautiful name. It is fitting for one so lovely." He said taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

Tauriel was surprised at his boldness and felt herself flush. She quickly looked away.

"I am sorry if I have offended you." He said quickly, the deep tones of his voice seeming to roll over her body.

"No, you didn't offend me. I was just…walking…" She said a bit flustered.

"May I walk with you? The night sky is particularly clear and lovely tonight. You can see every star in the night sky. Look at how they dance and sparkle."He said stepping closer to her.

She felt the flush move from her neck to the tips of her pointed ears. She quickly looked up to the sky and prayed the night air would cool her skin. "It is a beautiful, clear night."

He held his arm out to her. "Shall I walk you back to your camp?"

She glanced at him, trying to hide her smile. "If you like."

She took the hand her offered her and he tucked it into the crook of his arm. They walked side by side in silence into the night.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review please and let me know your thoughts and I think it's safe to say that the shit it about to hit the fan :)**

**Time Reviewer:** Of course I knew Benny was the necromancer. If you close your eyes and listen to him, you can hear Khan in his voice! It's sexy in a creepy sort of way…or maybe I'm just weird, I don't know…you know, him being the equivalent of the devil and all and well I'm more of a God/Eru fan…but you know we can all be thankful for Benny and his creepy sexy voices and now I am the one rambling and my other readers probably don't care about our conversation, but since you REFUSE to actually sign up so we could email each other, they have to suffer through our shenanigans…just saying! Oh and btw…you'll find this amusing…some of my reviews for the story that I wrote for you actually left a note for you, lol!


End file.
